Two of us
by leah9712
Summary: Después de una horrible pesadilla, Paul McCartney está bastante distraído y ausente con sus compañeros de banda. Por suerte, cuenta con la amistad de John Lennon para poder superarlo.


**Después de mucho tiempo me decidí a formar parte de Fanfiction y quise subir este fic primero. Fue uno de los primeros que he hecho de The Beatles.**

**Disclaimer: Los Beatles no me pertenecen y esta historia es ficticia al 100%**

**Two of us**

_Miedo, angustia, pánico, desesperación, tristeza, soledad… Todo se le estaba juntando, haciendo que el corazón le doliera como nunca jamás le había dolido. Sentía la respiración entrecortada. Quizá era un ataque de asma. Hacía mucho que no le había dado uno. Le dijeron que con el paso de los años se le iría pasando y ya no tendría tantos como antes. Pero ahora ya no creía nada, le costaba respirar en aquella habitación en la que solo podía ver la muerte pasar._

_ Todas las caras que veían estaban desencajadas y pálidas; sus ojos, con ojeras y su cuerpo estaba en los huesos, obligándolos a ir en sillas de rueda hasta su día final, que seguramente estaba muy próximo. Tembló y se abrazó para darse calor. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos. ¿Y si su…? ¡No, ni hablar, eso no podía pasar! Eso nunca pasaría, ella estaría con él siempre, se lo había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones. Recordó verla limpiando toda la casa antes de irse al médico._

_Quiero dejarlo todo bien y ordenado por si acaso no vuelvo…__. Le había dicho a su tía antes de ir al hospital ese día. Su madre siempre había sido tan positiva, pero ahora eso se esfumó, parecía no tener esperanzas en nada, ni siquiera en ella misma. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y se las secó rabiosamente. No, no debía llorar, debía ser fuerte, por su hermano, que ahora estaba recostado durmiendo sobre su hombro. Y por su padre, que no paraba de dar vueltas de allá para acá como un loco._

_ Las horas pasaron y pasaron y pasaron… Se le estaba haciendo eterno. Decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta para despejar su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si salía mal? No se imaginaba la vida sin ella, había estado ahí desde el día en que nació, no creía que pudiera ser adelante sin ella, y su padre y su hermano tampoco._

_ Inconscientemente caminó hasta llegar a la sala de operaciones en donde estaba ella, su madre, y miró a la puerta. Eso fue horrible y su cara se desencajó. Sintió el corazón latirle a mil por hora: estaba llena de sangre. Jamás había visto la sangre antes, no así, no en tal cantidad, solo en pequeñas heridas que cualquier niño se hacía al jugar alocadamente. Se fue para atrás para apoyarse en el muro, ya que sintió que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Oía al médico gritar adentro de la habitación y al segundo una enfermera salió corriendo acompañada de otras dos, al rato llegaron corriendo muy rápidamente hasta la sala con un objeto que no supo lo que era y cerraron la puerta. Sus ropas también tenían un poco de sangre y sintió un mareo y una amenaza latente de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. El médico gritaba y gritaba y las enfermeras le respondían, también gritando, nerviosas._

_ La vista empezó a fallarle y empezó a verlo todo borroso, su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida. Ahora, jadeaba en busca de un aire que parecía no llegar. Tembló de miedo mirando a la puerta. Oyó un incesante "piiii" adentro de la habitación y esperó lo peor. Sintió a alguien agarrarle por el brazo, lo miró asustado y vio que era su padre, que le decía que lo había preocupado muchísimo al no verle en la sala de espera. Intentó articular palabra, pero las enfermeras y el doctor salieron de la sala de operaciones, mirando al suelo. El médico se acerco a su padre. La bata llena de sangre, al igual que unos guantes que llevaba puestos._

—_Señor, lo lamento… — Hizo una breve pausa, pero al joven le pareció eterna. —Su esposa ha fallecido. No hemos podido…_

_ Dejó de escuchar las explicaciones de ese médico y miró a su padre una vez oyó la desagradable noticia. Tenía la cara desencajada y comenzó a llorar. Su padre nunca había llorado, jamás, si su padre lloraba, la cosa no estaba bien. Esto no estaba bien, no volvería a estar bien. Mamá no iba a volver a casa… Se acercó a su padre, roto de dolor, y posó una mano en su hombro, intentando darle algún tipo de consuelo._

—_Papá…_

—_Es tu culpa. — Le interrumpió su padre, con una voz tan llena de ira que no le parecía humanamente posible._

_El joven abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Qué…?_

—_¡Está muerta y es por tu culpa! — Gritó más fuerte y más furioso aún, si cabe, proporcionándole un cachetón que le hizo caer, su respiración cada vez más pesada._

—_No… — Susurró él, intentando convencerse de lo contrario._

_No podía ser su culpa… ¿Verdad? Su padre le proporcionó una patada en el pecho, provocando que le costara más respirar. Ahora estaba acostado boca arriba en suelo. Intentó levantarse y lo consiguió poco a poco, al elevar la vista, vio a su hermano._

—_Mike… — Dijo entre jadeos. Su hermano lo ayudaría, su hermano le defendería._

—_Es culpa tuya… — Dijo también su hermano, llorando incontrolablemente y mirándolo con asco. —¿Por qué, por qué no la ayudaste, por qué no hiciste nada por ella, por qué te portaste tan mal?_

_ El chico empezó a llorar también, dañado por la pérdida, por las palabras de su familia, por todo. Miraba a todas partes, intentando buscar ayuda por parte de alguien, no le importaba quién. Los médicos y las enfermeras le miraban enfadados, asqueados, como si fuera una sucia cucaracha que no valía para nada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente, y todos le miraban igual._

—_No, no, no, no… — Repetía una y otra vez, intentado respirar._

—_Eres un niño malo. — Se oyó por un lado._

—_¡Te lo mereces! — Le gritó otro._

—_¡No, no es verdad! — Chilló, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, por falta de fuerzas._

—_Tu madre está muerta… — Dijo su padre, haciéndose paso entre la multitud. —…y es por tu culpa._

_ La gente cuchicheó, la gente habló, la gente le gritó, la gente miraba como si todo fuera su culpa, como si él hubiera tenido algo que ver en este trágico evento. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, frío y duro, llorando desconsoladamente, intentando coger aire, pero no lo lograba, y el llanto no le facilitaba nada. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora._

_Los colores se desprendieron del suelo, del techo, de las paredes, quedándose todo a oscuras. Las personas fueron perdiendo los detalles, el rostro, los ojos, la piel, era son solo sombras, negras cual carbón, tan negras que con la oscuridad del lugar se fundían hasta tal punto que parecía desaparecer. Se abalanzaron sobre él, asfixiándole cada vez más, llenándolo todo de oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que no sabía ni podía escapar…_

—¡Paul! — Llamó una voz.

—¡No, no, déjenme!

—¡Paul!

—¡No es mi culpa!

—¡Paul, por Dios! — El dueño de la voz cada se vez se notaba más desesperado.

—¡No es mi culpa, no lo es, no lo es, por favor, lo siento!

—¡Paul, despierta ya!

Paul se levantó sobresaltado al sentir su rostro empapado. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, lanzando un grito sordo, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, sentándose en el acto. Miró hacia los lados, jadeando en busca de aire. La tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche lo ayudó a ver con más claridad en dónde se encontraba: su cuarto. Su respiración se fue volviendo más tranquila según pasaban los segundos y dejó de temblar a causa del pánico. Una vez se encontró algo más calmado, notó una mano sobre su brazo. En ese momento, viró la cabeza rápido y por un momento creyó ver a su padre, como en su pesadilla, pero solo era John, con una cara de preocupación y… ¿miedo, tal vez?

—La madre que me… ¡Macca, qué susto me has dado! — Le riñó un poco, apartando la mano de su brazo y caminó hacia la puerta con las manos en la cabeza.

—Lo siento. — Habló por fin Paul, algo avergonzado. De todas las personas, le tuvo que ver él…

—¿Con qué estabas soñando? — Preguntó cuando acabó de pasear de allá para acá y se aclaro sus ideas.

La cara de Paul se desencajó. ¿Debía contárselo? Ni hablar, la vergüenza lo estaba matando. Además, no quería mostrarse débil, ni ante John ni ante nadie. Apretó los labios, decidiendo qué era lo mejor. Cierto que John no le dejaría en paz, cierto que se pondría pesado para que se lo contara, pero no podía.

—Nada… Fue… una bobería. — Respondió esquivo en un susurro.

—¿Una bobería? — Repitió enfadado su amigo, frunciendo el ceño. —Paul, me despiertas a las dos de la mañana, gritando, jadeando y llorando, ¿y me dices que fue una bobería?

—John, por favor, simplemente… No. — Dijo Paul sin saber cómo expresarle que ahora no era el momento adecuado para esto, y puede que nunca lo sería.

—Está bien, Paul, como quieras. — Se rindió el otro. Quizá por el cansancio, o porque comprendía que su amigo lo estaba pasando horriblemente mal.

John volvió a acostarse en la cama y apagó la lámpara, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Paul, que miraba hacia el lado contrario, quizá para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, que esta vez no pudo controlar. Sea lo que sea, el sueño le había afectado, y John estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

Los Beatles saldrían por la tele esa noche. Unas pocas fans que había tenido suerte podrían ir a verlos esa noche en directo, en el público, junto con el presentador, Maxwell Evans. _Quién sabe, puede que esta noche seamos capaces de oírnos tocar…_ Pensó John, mientras afinaba su guitarra, sin dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. Esa mañana, Paul se había levantado más temprano de lo usual para poder desayunar solo, había estado en el estudio antes que él, George y Ringo para poder tocar solo, y ahora solo se encontraban ellos tres intentando tocar algunas canciones sin el apoyo del bajo.

—¿Por qué Paul no está aquí? — Preguntó preocupado y algo curioso Ringo.

—Sí, él no se pierde los ensayos. — Añadió George, que conocía a Paul desde los once años y conocía su afán hacia la música.

John solo se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad quería contarles lo que había presenciado anoche. Pero decidió que eso era faltarle el respeto a la intimidad a su amigo, y decidió callar de momento. Brian apareció por la puerta, avisándoles de que ya debían irse para el programa y los tres muchachos metieron sus instrumentos en sus respectivos estuches y salieron hablando sobre esta noche y repasaron las canciones que debían tocar. Al llegar al coche, vieron que Paul ya estaba sentado, en la parte izquierda pegado a la ventana. Los miró y rápidamente pasó a mirar al suelo.

George miró a John interrogante, y el guitarrista solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Estaba en una encrucijada. Sabía que George y Paul habían sido amigos desde hacía nueve años y que por eso lo conocía hasta mejor que él (cosa que le molestaba a veces, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta), pero no podía contárselo. Paul se enfadaría con él y no quería eso, todavía tenía que sonsacarle qué cosa soñó para dejarlo en ese estado.

Se metieron en el coche y los tres siguieron hablando. No querían ignorar a Paul, pero notaron que algo lo molestaba, así que prefirieron dejarlo solo en sus pensamientos. Por la escasez de tráfico, los chicos llegaron ahí antes de lo previsto y Paul maldijo por lo bajo al enterarse de que tendrían que quedarse durante 15 minutos en el camerino que habían preparado para ellos. Normalmente, habría animado a sus compañeros a tocar alguna pieza para no fallar a la hora de actuar. Pero esa noche era diferente, no se podía concentrar y de pronto empezó a toser sin parar.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ringo, que era el que estaba a su lado cuando le ocurrió, mientras los otros dos hablaban de cosas banales al lado de la puerta.

—Sí, claro, es solo un poco de tos. Me habré atragantado. — Explicó, sin creérselo del todo.

Ringo se encogió de hombros, sin creerle también, pero lo dejó pasar para evitar una confrontación. Paul decidió tomar asiento en la silla que tenía más cercana, jugueteando con sus manos, dejándose llevar por los nervios. Él no solía tener nervios, era seguro a la hora de salir al escenario y cantar, lo daba todo y disfrutaba; hoy no sabía ni lo que le pasaba, pensar en ese escenario le daba pánico.

¿Y si me olvido de la letra y me quedo en blanco? ¿Y si desafino? ¿Y si no puedo cantar bien y me trabo? . No terminaba de pensar en una cuando otra le atacaba. Tembló ante la idea. No, él no fallaría, no podía fallarse a sí mismo, no podía fallar a sus amigos ni a Brian, no podía volver a fallar. Apretó los puños que sujetaban su chaqueta, arrugándola un poco.

—¿Todo bien ahí, amigo? — Oyó a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta comprobó que era John. Lo miraba con una lástima que hizo enfurecer a Paul, _él_ no necesitaba que _nadie_ le tuviera pena.

—Sí, perfecto, gracias. — Respondió indiferente, sin dedicarle una mirada más. La tos se hizo presente de nuevo.

—¿Seguro? Esa tos no tiene buena pinta, hijo. — Comentó, con un tono de preocupación paternal.

—Creo tener edad suficiente para saber cuando estoy bien y cuando mal, John. — Gritó, levantándose de un salto de la silla y perdiendo los estribos sin saber por qué. Solo estaba tan… estresado…

—Oye, sé que te pasa algo… — Explicó John, intentando mantener la calma por los dos. Cosa que siempre se le dio mejor a Paul que a él. —…y necesito saber qué es.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó enfadado y rodando los ojos.

—Porque… Porque quiero ayudarte. — Respondió él, anonadado por la pregunta.

—Oh, ayudarme, vaya… — Dijo burlonamente el bajista. Mientras se acercaba a él, manos en las caderas y caminar ligero. —¿Sabes qué creo, John? Que nada más estás ayudándote tú y que no te interesa. Seguro que si te contara mi vida te daría igual. Lo que importa aquí es que esta noche no hagamos el ridículo porque el "niño Paul" está mal. Pues te diré algo: ni estoy mal, ni voy a estropearlo todo.

Ringo y George, que habían empezado a oír la conversación cuando Paul empezó a gritar, miraron sorprendidos a su amigo. Paul jamás había sido así, esa reacción de pocos amigos era típica en John, ¿pero en Paul? Él tenía mucha paciencia y compostura, y nunca permitía que nadie le viera perder ninguna de las dos. Ahora, Paul estaba irreconocible: gritando a su amigo, esquivándolos y sin obligarlos a repetir mil veces las canciones ante de salir a escena. John parpadeó un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Al igual que los otros, esa contestación por parte de Paul no se la esperaba porque, básicamente, no era normal. Se sintió enfadado, él se estaba preocupando y nada más le tachó de egoísta. ¡Egoísta él, que le había estado preocupando desde anoche y no había tenido la decencia de explicarle qué narices le pasaba! _¡Al cuerno todo ya!_ Pensó rabioso John. Fue a abrir la boca para cantarle las cuarenta, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Brian.

—Chicos, ya les toca salir. — Avisó, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, pero algo le decía que no estaba nada bien, por sus caras.

—Gracias, Brian. — Dijo George, para romper el pesado silencio y fue el primero en moverse para salir.

Ringo le siguió, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros, que estaban ahí parados como si de piedra fueran. Le susurró algo a George y le menor de los cuatro solo supo encogerse de hombros y menear la cabeza de un lado a otro. John le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Paul; Paul solo miró al suelo, respirando poco a poco e intentando controlarse. Lennon salió rápidamente, cogiendo su guitarra rítmica en el acto y lo dejó solo. Brian lo miró extrañado. Paul siempre era el primero en moverse, pero hoy no estaba por la labor. Se acercó poco a poco.

—¿Todo bien, McCartney? — Preguntó, empezando a preocuparse.

—Sí… — Le respondió intentando no parecer muy rudo.

—Escucha, si pasa algo, solo has de…

—Tú también no, Brian… — Le interrumpió, exasperado.

Salió rápidamente del camerino, cogiendo su estuche y dirigiéndose hasta el plató. Alcanzó a los otros en nada, al ir trotando, pero eso le hizo jadear un poco y tosió de nuevo. George le miró preocupado y después le lanzó una mirada a John. Su compañero solo miró al suelo, para no encontrarse con su mirada y Harrison frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de ambos. Llegaban a ser tan morrocotudos a veces…

—Y esta noche estarán con nosotros cuatro personas muy especiales y que han logrado tener un gran impacto en nuestra sociedad actual… — Oyeron todos decir al presentador. Empezaron a prepararse rápidamente, ya que les tocaba salir. —¡Los Beatles!

Un montón de gritos ensordecedores y femeninos se oyeron cuando la voz del presentador se calló. Los chicos salieron a escena, saludando a las fans que gritaron más alocadas en cuanto vieron que las saludaban. Los chico se subieron al escenario, colocándose como Brian les había mandando desde hacía un año: Paul a la derecha; John a la izquierda; George al centro, compartiendo micro con Paul y Ringo atrás en una plataforma que habían preparado para él y su batería durante la publicidad.

Cuando las chicas se calmaron un poco y ya solo se oían susurros, decidieron empezar, ya que era lo máximo que ellos podían considerar "silencio" en sus conciertos. Lennon, Harrison y Starr miraron al bajista, esperando. Paul, por su parte, miraba al suelo y a su bajo, mientras intentaba respirar poco a poco.

—Paul, tú nos presentas esta noche. — Le susurró George, intentando que no se notara el fallo de su compañero por los demás.

—¿Eh? … Ah, sí… Gracias. — Dijo, distraído.

George miró hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo a Ringo, que estaba tan sorprendido como él. Paul no era así de despistado en escena. Es más, él era quien les tiraba la bronca y los ayudaba a concentrarse. George oyó a John suspirar pesadamente. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando hoy?

Paul elevó la vista y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz le desapareció de pronto. Los vio. Todos. Todos lo miraban. Todos lo miraban como en su sueño, todos mirándole, cuestionándole, juzgándole sin saber, culpándole… La vista se le empezó a oscurecer y se empezó a sentir inmerso en la oscuridad como en esa maldita pesadilla. No lo aguantó, no pudo más, no pudo soportar todas esas miradas. Su respiración se hizo agitada y comenzó a jadear poco a poco, notó sus manos temblar y temió que no fuera capaz de sujeta el bajo mucho tiempo más. Creyó oír a George llamarlo preocupado, pero lo ignoró. No podía dejar de mirar todos esos pares de ojos que lo estaban matando poco a poco, que lo estaban destruyendo.

Soltó el bajo, olvidándose de si se rompía. George lo cogió, para evitar el desastre y lo miró preocupado. Paul salió hacia detrás del escenario, en donde había varias mesas y sillas, y alguna que otra cosa de decoración para otro tipo de programas. Se apoyó en el muro, jadeando. La carrera le había hecho mal, pero necesitaba salir de ahí. Habían pasado varios minutos, pero su respiración no se calmaba, es más, juraría que estaba empeorando.

De repente, cada vez que inspiraba oía un chirridito, como si le faltara el aire. Qué narices, le estaba faltando de verdad. Se llevó la mano libre hasta la corbata para intentar deshacerla, pero por la ansiedad y el pánico, fue incapaz de tener fuerzas para hacer una tarea tan simple. Un ataque de tos le atacó sin previo aviso, dificultándole más la respiración. Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, inspirando profundamente en busca de un aire que no llegaba. El agobio empezó a ser parte de él y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

—¡Paul!

Una voz que no diferenció lo llamaba. Lo que no sabía era si era real o ya se estaba volviendo loco. Apoyó la cabeza también en el muro y se concentró en intentar respirar, ignorando las voces que oía de fondo y los pasos que se fueron acercando. Cerró los ojos y notó las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. De pronto, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo colocaba de espaldas a la pared. Abrió los ojos dejando ver que era George que, junto a los otros dos y Brian, estaba preocupadísimo y lo habían encontrado.

—¿Estás bien, Paul, qué pasa? — Preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios. —¿Te está dando un ataque? — De pronto lo recordó: era asmático. —John, por favor, ve a buscarle el inhalador, lo ha de tener dentro de su estuche. — Ordenó, recordando cómo Paul siempre lo llevaba por si acaso en la funda de su guitarra cuando era más joven.

John fue corriendo hasta el camerino, en donde habían dejando todos sus estuches. Encontró el de Paul fácilmente y allí encontró un inhalador azul. ¿Desde cuándo estaba eso ahí? Jamás se lo había visto y eso que habían hecho… ¿Cuántos, más de diez, veinte, se atrevería a decir treinta conciertos? Lo cogió olvidándose de esas preguntas, que tenía que añadir a la lista que ya era bastante extensa, y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando llegó pudo oír a Ringo decirle a Paul que apoyara la cabeza hacia atrás y vio cómo Paul tenía la chaqueta desabrochada y la corbata quitada, para facilitarle respirar. Estaban algo separados, menos George, que estaba a su lado, cogiéndole la mano. John sintió algo de celos que no comprendió, los ignoró para poder ayudar a Paul, que lo necesitaba.

El pobre joven estaba irreconocible: las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, la cara roja, el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y el sonido chirriante de McCartney al respirar. John hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se acercó gentilmente.

—Paul… A ver… — Colocó el inhalador en la boca de Paul, pulsando el botón dos veces cuando el músico inspiró y luego lo sacó, metiéndoselo en su bolsillo. Pasó a acariciarle el pelo, para intentar relajarlo un poco, y secó sus mejillas. —Ya, Paul, tranquilo… — Dijo suavemente, olvidándose por completo del enfado que tenía hacía unos minutos.

—Respira, calmado… — Añadió George, apretando su mano contra la suya.

Paul sintió que todo se le venía encima. ¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios, mostrarse así delante de la gente! Y lo hizo además delante de una cámara y de cientos de fans. Qué impotencia, qué inútil, qué bobo. Qué estorbo para el grupo… Cuando su respiración se calmó, empezó a llorar. _Muy bien, Paul, sigue haciendo el ridículo…_ Pensó enfadado, provocando que el llanto pasara a ser de furia.

—No llores, Paul, no pasa nada. — Le consoló Ringo, acercándose y acariciándole el brazo.

—No has hecho nada malo, cariño. — Habló Brian en tonto suave. —Le diré al señor Evans que nos vamos. Diré que estabas enfermo y todo arreglado. Llévenlo al coche, iré enseguida.

—Gracias, Brian. — Dijeron los tres Beatles, ayudando a su amigo a reincorporarse.

El camino a casa fue un horror, al menos para Paul, que tenía que aguantar la angustia de notar que sus amigos lo estaban mirando, aguantar el bochorno que aún sentía, aguantar la tristeza y la soledad que de pronto sentía. No podía sentirse solo, él estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería, pocas personas podían decir lo mismo que él. Pero de alguna u otra forma, él se sentía solo, muy solo, al menos en ese momento.

Salieron del coche en completo silencio, como el trayecto, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Paul se acostó el primero, impidiendo que nadie pudiera hablar con él. John no dijo nada y no lo detuvo, su amigo lo había pasado muy mal esa noche, necesitaba estar solo, conocía esa sensación y sería hipócrita de su parte no respetarlo. Miró a George, que estaba dándole las buenas noches a Ringo.

—¿No te vas a dormir? — Preguntó extrañado.

—No tengo sueño. — Admitió como si nada. Se dirigió a la cocina y John le siguió.

—¿Vas a darte un tentempié? — Dijo esta vez en tono burlón. —Si es así, no acabes con toda nuestra comida.

—Ja, ja, qué gracia. — Rio falsamente el más joven. —Solo tomaré un poco de té, creo que me vendrá bien.

—Otro por aquí. — Dijo John levantando el brazo, como si estuviera pidiendo en una cafetería.

Mientras se hacía el té, John se sentó en la mesa de la cocina esperando y pensando. Paul y él se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía que fuera asmático, como George, no sabía que su madre había muerto después de George, le enseñó a George primero a tocar la guitarra y conocía a George desde hacía más tiempo que a él mismo. Sintió algo de envidia por el lazo que ambos tenían cuando se conocieron y cómo Paul tenía total intención de presentarlos, a pesar de que John le había dicho que no, que nada de niños. Pero, sin saber por qué, aceptó. Jamás supo decirle que no, y además, sabía que no pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo.

George se hizo muy amigo de Ringo cuando él llegó en el '62. Pero sabía que Paul y él siempre sería buenos amigos por los años y por haber pasado parte de la infancia juntos. George seguro que la había visto llorar por la muerte de Mary, le habría visto inseguro, le habría visto entusiasmado, le habría contado lo que pensaba de él y de su primer grupo. Y John a veces sentía celos del guitarrista, de cómo él sí cantaba junto a Paul en el escenario, juntos, compenetrados, como si supieran cuándo debían abrir la boca y cuándo no. Era algo que John jamás había podido comprobar, si Paul y él estarían tan bien compenetrados si ocupara el lugar de George en el escenario.

—Aquí tienes. — Informó el más joven, pasándole una taza de la que salía un tenue humo.

John cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo. Aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Él no era persona de volverse loca con sus sentimientos, sencillamente o sentía esto o lo otro. Nunca había tenido hermanos. Solo esas dos… ¿cómo se llamaban? Ni se acordaba ya. Eran medio-hermanas, su madre las tuvo con otro hombre, un hombre que no era su padre y que siempre lo alejaba de Julia como si él fuera malo para su vida. El caso es que se crio solo, con su tío George, que falleció en la época en la que más necesitaba su apoyo, y la su tía Mimi, hermana mayor de Julia, que no creía ni de lejos que John pudiera llegar a tanto con solo una guitarra en la mano.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Muchas veces peleaban por eso y John siempre acababa la conversación diciendo: "Algún día seré muy famoso y te arrepentirás". No sabía si se arrepentía o sencillamente estaba algo molesta por su estilo de vida, pero sí sabía que tenía razón y su tía no, y a él eso siempre le bastó. No le caía bien Paul, Mimi decía que él no era de su clase y que no debía juntarse con gente así. Cierto era que Paul no tenía mucho dinero y venía de una familia más o menos humilde, al igual que George y Ringo, pero era un buen chico y además, le enseñó a tocar bien la guitarra. John siempre creyó que eso era lo que hacía que no le cayera bien, que lo ayudara a cumplir un sueño que para ella era una bobada.

Paul era dos años menor, pero sabía mucho. Cuando se conocieron, él ya sabía tocar el banjo, la guitarra, el bajo, el piano… Tenía una cultura musical más avanzada y amplia que John, y eso lo molestó. Ivan, un amigo suyo y de Paul por el colegio, según le había contado, los presentó. John siempre admitiría (para sus adentros) que Paul tenía talento, _mucho_ talento, _más_ talento que él. Y eso lo incomodó bastante. Todos le dijeron, una vez el joven terminó de tocar y se fue, que debía meterlo en el grupo, pero él nunca estuvo seguro del todo. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Le gustaba ser el líder de cualquier grupo y pensó que si quizá Paul entraba, le quitaría de su posición por su amplio conocimiento. Sintió celos de él y se enfadó, pero al rato se le pasó, se estaba volviendo loco por nada. Al final, decidió dejarlo entrar, pero la condición era que serían iguales dentro del grupo.

Paul nunca intentó sustituirlo, nunca lo intentó quitar de en medio, él respetó que John había estado ahí primero y que si la gente lo tenía como líder era por algo. Con el paso de los años, el grupo se disolvió, siendo expulsado todo el mundo, menos George, Paul y él. Stu y Pete Best se unieron, tocando el bajo y la batería, respectivamente, pero por cosas de la vida, se volvieron a quedar los tres y Ringo sustituyó a Pete, quedando después como el batería fijo.

En el fondo, a John le gustaba que Paul le hubiera presentado a George, con él podía ser un maestro, sabía que lo era a ojos de Harrison. Le gustaba ser visto así. Con Paul jamás tuvo esa oportunidad, aunque fuera dos años menor que él, porque todo lo que él sabía se lo enseñó él antes de ser un grupo como Dios manda. Pero George era otra cosa. Paul le enseñó también, pero aún le quedaba por aprender y John podía cubrir eso. Ambos eran como hermanos pequeños, uno más independiente que el otro, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo, de los que no pudo gozar cuando era un niño.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó de pronto su compañero.

—¿Hum? — Dijo él como respuesta. Se había perdido en una marejada de pensamientos, recuerdos e inseguridades. —Sí, sí, bien… — Guardó silencio, mirando su taza aún llena y humeante. —Es solo que… — Cerró la boca y George parecía ansioso por saber.

—¿Qué? — Acabó diciendo desesperado.

—Fue duro hoy. — Admitió, todavía sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, todos nos hemos llevado un buen susto hoy. — Comentó, bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza.

—No, no es solo eso. — John meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y por fin decidió mirarlo. —Por primera vez no sabía qué debía hacer. Si no hubieras estado ahí para decirme en dónde encontrar el inhalador… ¿Por qué nunca me comentó nada? — Eso último lo dijo para él, pero George le respondió.

—No quería preocuparte. — Explicó, suavemente. —En realidad, a mí nunca me lo dijo tampoco. La última vez que le pasó y la primera vez que yo lo vi con un ataque y me enteré fue después del funeral de su madre. — Se hizo un silencio muy pesado. John le prestaba total atención, quizá podría descubrir algo más. —Eso sí que fue un susto. Sé cómo te sientes porque así me sentí yo ese día. Al día siguiente me explicó que se agobió, creía que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, culpándole… — De pronto, ambos cayeron en la cuenta. —Creo que tengo una ligera idea de lo que le pasó…

—¿"Una ligera idea"? — Repitió John, entrecerrando los ojos, como si le dijera: ¿"En serio"?

George no respondió, se quedó callado mirando a la mesa. John se estaba volviendo loco, ¿le contaba lo que pasó la otra noche o no? Quizá George podría ayudarle, quizá podía ir a hablar con él, podían hablarlo entre tres o ellos dos solos, que seguramente tendrían más confianza por su pasado. Antes de poder tomar un decisión, Harrison se levantó sigilosamente de la mesa, cogiendo la taza y la lavó antes de irse a dormir.

—Voy a la cama ya. — Informó. —Y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, necesitas descansar después de hoy. — Aconsejó, posando por un momento una mano en su hombro. Luego hizo su camino hacia su cuarto. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… — Respondió él, dándose un manotazo mental por no haber decidido antes.

Se levantó también y caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Paul, al abrir la puerta, notó algo extraño. Intuitivamente, llevó la mano hasta el interruptor y encendió las luces: Paul no estaba ahí. El miedo lo invadió de pronto. ¿En dónde podía estar?

_¡Maldita sea, Paul!_ Gruñó mentalmente John, cogiendo la chaqueta de su armario y saliendo del cuarto. _Me vas a matar un día del susto._

Se apoyó sobre la barandilla, tiritando incontrolablemente, por el frío y el miedo. Lo había visto otra vez, lo había sentido más horrible. Esta vez había sido peor, había más gente y los tres Beatles restantes junto con Brian también, que lo culpaban de todo. Se paró a pensar, mirando las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo esa noche y sintiendo el frío y la humedad en sus mejillas. Era su culpa. No se había portado bien con ella en vida. Siempre que Mary le decía algo que a él no le gustaba, él se reía de su acento inglés de la Reina y Mary callaba, dolida, y se iba. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Todos tenían razón en su sueño, no se portó nada bien con ella, siempre le había causado problemas, debió haber sido un niño bueno. Seguramente habría podido superar la enfermedad si hubiera sido mejor chico y no le hubiera molestado tanto, seguro que seguiría en casa, queriéndolos a Mike y a él, ayudando a su padre…

Pero no solo la fastidió en vida, sino cuando ella ya no estaba. Aún recordaba, con un pinchazo en su pecho, las primeras palabras que dijo cuando se enteró de que su madre había muerto: "Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer sin su sueldo?".

—Estúpido, idiota, inútil… — Susurró para sí, notando las lágrimas escapar por sus ojos. Se las limpió furiosamente. ¿Es que ahora solo sabía llorar?

—¿Qué haces aquí con el frío que hace y en pijama?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con John. Limpió mejor sus ojos por si acaso habían quedado restos de lágrimas. No quería volver a mostrarse tan débil delante de él.

—John… — Dijo en un tono que hacía entender que había estado llorando. —¿Qué haces levantado?

—Eso mismo podría preguntar yo. — Dijo en tono calmo, abrazándose y cerrando su chaqueta a causa del frío. Notó a Paul tiritar, pero no supo decir si era por frío o por miedo. Se decantó por la primera, para no preocuparse más.

—_Touché_… — Dijo elevando los dos brazos, dándose por vencido en la conversación.

John sonrió un poco al verlo sonreír. Se acercó un poco a él y se quitó la chaqueta, acto seguido la colocó encima de sus hombros para poder darle algo de calor. Paul le susurró un sincero "gracias" y luego siguió tiritando, lo que le hizo saber a John que eso era más miedo que el propio frío de la noche. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando aclarar sus ideas. Paul miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose horrible. No quería que nadie más sufriera por él.

—John, por favor, no te preocupes por mí. — Acabó diciendo, sintiendo la culpa dentro de sí.

—Claro que me preocupa, Macca. — Dijo el otro, seriamente. —Tú no eres así, Paul, y no quiero que estés así. Eres una persona positiva, que se preocupa por todo el mundo. Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por ti un día.

Paul apretó los labios. Lo estaba matando, toda esta situación lo estaba matando… Ya no aguantaba más. Colocó la mano sobre sus ojos y viró la cara hacia la derecha, en un inútil intento de que John no le viera en ese estado.

—¿Qué pasa, Paul? — Preguntó gentilmente y fue hacia él para abrazarlo, como un padre abraza a su hijo asustado.

Paul no le apartó, solo lo atrajo más hacia sí. Lloró sin importarle que pareciera un niño pequeño en busca del consuelo que solo una madre podría dar. John notó su camisa empaparse por las lágrimas de su amigo, pero no le importó. Él solo lo abrazó más fuerte y le acarició la espalda. Cuando Paul empezó a toser, John decidió apartarlo poco a poco y tocó su frente, se sorprendió al encontrar su piel tan fría.

—Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí fuera? — Preguntó aún más preocupado. Paul solo gimió un poco, aún sin querer hablar del todo. —Vamos, entremos dentro. — Dijo, colocando un brazo alrededor de él.

Paul se dejó llevar por él, empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza a causa del llanto. John se aseguró de guiarle poco a poco hasta el sillón del salón, en donde lo ayudó a recostarse para que pudiera descansar un poco. John se agachó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice, notando una vez el frío de su piel.

—Paul… — Llamó su amigo en voz baja. El joven solo le miró por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Cuál es el problema?

Paul pasó a mirar al techo, decidiendo si debía contarlo. Creía que el habérselo guardado para él fue un horror, después de lo vivido hoy, pero temía que contarlo fuera a ser peor aún.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? — Preguntó de pronto John, que al mirar a los ojos a Paul pudo ver un temor y duda claros.

Paul se quedó rígido al oír la pregunta y apretó los labios. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando controlar su respiración e intentando calmarse, para evitar que le diera otro ataque. Miró a John, para decirle que no quería hablar de eso, que no podía hablar de eso, pero al mirarlo a los ojos paró en seco. Esos ojos tenían una preocupación tan clara… Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en su amigo, por nadie. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—De todo, supongo… — Admitió, después de debatir en su mente cómo lo diría.

John se quedó callado frente a eso. ¿Qué era "todo" ahora mismo para Paul? Recordó lo que George le dijo hacía nada en la cocina y pensó que quizá Paul estaba asustado sobre la vida que estaban llevando. La "beatlemanía" se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente en sus vidas y eso los estaba agobiando a todos mucho, aunque sabían convivir con eso… O eso creía John; al parecer, el bajista parecía más afectado que ninguno, cosa que le extrañó. Se conocían desde hacía seis años y Paul jamás y nunca había mostrado debilidad frente a él. Recordó cómo empezó todo eso y no pudo más, debía preguntarlo.

—Oye, sé que no querrás hablar de eso… — Dijo, posando su mano en la frente, luego pasó a mirarlo a los ojos. —Pero, creo que lo mejor será contarlo… Ya sabes, lo de tu… Ejem… ¿Terror nocturno? — Esto último lo dijo sin estar seguro de si esa eran las palabras adecuadas, pero le daba bastante respeto la palabra "pesadilla", sin saber por qué, y temía que Paul pudiera sufrir otro ataque. Estaba siendo lo más suave que sabía ser.

—John, por favor… — Empezó el más joven, con un rostro cansado.

—No tienes por qué contármelo a mí. — Interrumpió el líder de la banda. Fue una frase que le dolió como ninguna otra, pero debía admitir que quizá Paul no tuviera confianza suficiente con él. —Estamos todos preocupados, te escucharán y te ayudarán. Has de contárselo a alguien, Macca… A Brian o Ringo o… George… — Este último lo dijo con algo de celos, y en su cabeza pidió a Dios, si es que acaso había alguno, que Paul no lo notara. Su súplica fue escuchada.

—Es mi madre, John…

La respuesta lo puso rígido y John, por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. Él muchas veces había tenido horribles pesadillas sobre su madre que durante años lo persiguieron. Esas imágenes desaparecieron con el tiempo y con el apoyo de Paul, que también había perdido a su madre dos años antes y que fue una gran ayuda emocional en su momento más débil. Ahora que John por fin podía devolverle el favor se sentía incapaz. Se enfureció con él mismo, McCartney fue el único que no le dejó de lado y que estuvo junto a él en esa oscura etapa de su vida y él no hacía nada, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Cuántas noches Paul se quedó a dormir con él, a pesar de las negativas de su tía, y lo ayudó cuando tenía una pesadilla? ¿Cuántos abrazos recibió, consolándole en su llanto? ¿Cuántas palabras que necesitaba oír pero que nadie, excepto él, le decía? John, intuitivamente, acarició el pelo de Paul, para darle a entender que estaba ahí, junto a él, que no estaba solo y que no debía sentirse mal. Cuando vio las lágrimas caer por las mejillas del bajista, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Es solo que… Es demasiado… — Explicó entre sollozos lo mejor que pudo Paul.

—¿Qué es demasiado, Paul?

—¡Todo! — Respondió de nuevo él, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, sintiéndose más ridículo que nunca.

—Sssh, está bien, Paul, cálmate… — Susurró gentilmente su amigo, abrazándolo por los hombros. —Está bien, Paul, solo dime qué pasó.

Paul sollozó bajito, intentando calmarse. Se lo debía contar, ya debía seguir. Si no lo soltaba, creía que le iba a dar algo ahí mismo. Respiró un par de veces. Las lágrimas ya no salían y respiraba normal, así que decidió comenzar la narración. John escuchaba atento, sintiendo el terror recorrer su cuerpo. La historia cada vez era peor y pudo notar a Paul temblar un poco al recordar la última parte, cuando todo el mundo le estaba echando las culpas. Ahora comprendía por qué Paul no pudo hacer contacto visual con las fans en el escenario, revivió su sueño… pesadilla…

—Hoy lo vi otra vez. — Explicó, con voz cada vez más rota. —Y esta vez había más gente… Estaba George, estaba Ringo y Brian, también. Y tú… — John lo miró fijamente.

—Paul… — Empezó diciendo, pero se cortó él. Una duda sobrevoló su mente. Tenía que preguntárselo. —Paul, tú sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi… nuestra ayuda, ¿verdad? — Se autocorrigió rápidamente.

—…Ya no lo sé, John…

Y esa respuesta fue suficiente para que el guitarrista se atragantara con su propia saliva. Si saber por qué, la situación le sobrepasaba. Jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto que una persona no confiara en él; pero es que ese no era una persona, era Paul McCartney, su bajista, su compañero… Su mejor amigo. Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada, intentando pensar en qué sería lo mejor en estos momentos. Mientras, Paul sintió que había dañado a su compañero y se sintió peor aún, si cabe. Intentó reprimirse las lágrimas, para no preocuparlo más. No quería no podía permitir que una persona que quería sufriera por su culpa. Sin previo avisó, se levantó del sillón y se quitó la chaqueta que John le había ofrecido antes.

—No te preocupes, John. — Dijo con voz autoritaria, fingiendo estar seguro de sí mismo, aunque John sabía que en verdad estaba destrozado por dentro. —Vuelve a la cama e intenta dormir, ya no te lo molestaré más. Ahora iré yo.

Por un momento, John pensó en hacerle caso e irse para dejarlo solo, creyendo que era lo que el bajista necesitaba, pero pronto cambió de idea: Paul ya había estado lo suficientemente solo. El compositor le daba la espalda, mirando hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. John se levantó casi sin hacer ruido y se aproximó a su amigo, viendo que tenía los ojos rojos, seguro de estar conteniendo el llanto. La imagen le partió más el corazón. Tragó para coger fuerzas y respiró un par de veces, preparando lo que, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, iba a contar.

—Paul, — Hizo una breve pausa que por la pesadez del ambiente pareció eterna y el bajista lo miró, curioso por escucharlo. —sabes que no se va a acabar el mundo solo porque bajes la guardia un poco, ¿verdad?

—… Sí, supongo… — Susurró él, casi inaudiblemente.

—Escucha, todos sabemos que eres humano y que tienes problemas y que es normal que estés así. — Continuó el otro, mirando al suelo ya que el contacto visual lo estaba matando. —Paul, quizá no me creas, pero te juro por lo que más quiero en esta vida que yo sé que te esfuerzas, pero debes saber que no debes autoexigirte tanto. Todos sabemos que trabajas bien y por bajar un poco el listón nadie pensará que estás vagueando o que esto no te importa, tú también necesitas un descanso: eres el primero que se levanta y el último que se acuesta, a veces estoy a tu lado trabajando y a veces creo que no lo disfrutas como antes, estás presionado… Te estás presionando solo. No es bueno vivir con toda esa presión que tienes, lo que ha pasado hoy lo demuestra con creces. ¡Maldición, Macca, si yo hiciera lo que tú, ya no por un día, sino por una hora, no sé que haría! Lo extraño aquí es que no te dé un ataque todos los días…

John dejó de hablar en cuanto escuchó un sollozo. Miró al frente después de haber estado todo el discurso mirando al piso y vio las lágrimas correr sin control por el rostro de su amigo, que se tapaba los ojos con su mano izquierda, en un inútil intento de ocultar sus evidentes lágrimas. John quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo en seco ya que Paul en dos zancadas se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, tanto que hasta el guitarrista se sorprendió por la fuerza del agarre (desconocía que su amigo tuviera tal fuerza) y el menor de los dos apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, llorando un poco más fuerte esta vez, pero no lo suficiente para sobrepasar los ronquidos de Ringo y que él y George se despertaran. John estuvo en shock los primeros diez segundos. Después, habló, suave y calmado para no alterarlo más:

—Paul… Cariño, ¿es por algo que he dicho? — Preguntó, temiendo haber empeorado la situación.

—Sí… Muchas gracias por decirlo. — Dijo entre sollozos, intentando sonar claro. Luego, siguió llorando sin parar.

John se quedó más desconcertado con la respuesta, pero le valía. Si le daba las gracias era porque lo había ayudado y que ese llanto era el típico que uno necesita soltar para desahogarse y seguir adelante con el día a día. Después de unos pocos segundos, John correspondió al abrazo, igual de fuerte, y pasó a acariciarle la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha de vez en cuando le sobaba la espalda, intentando darle consuelo, intentando hacerle ver que estaba ahí para él y que siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara.

—Vale… Está bien, Paul, tranquilo… No pasa nada. Ya pasó todo, ¿vale? Ya pasó. — Repitió una y otra vez contra su pelo.

Paul no dejó de llorar, esta vez no por tristeza o miedo, sino de pura alegría. Sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que se estaba sintiendo solo. Desde que Mary murió, para ser más exactos. Su madre era su compañera, su consejera, su amiga… Y la vida se la arrebató. Pero ella siempre le decía que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. La vida le arrebató a Mary para hacerle ver que no siempre las personas que queremos van a estar ahí y que tenemos que cuidarlas. Entonces, sin avisar, llegó John. Quizá a veces era polos opuestos, pero de algún modo sentía que conectaban. Seguramente porque Paul fue su mayor apoyo cuando Julia, la madre de John, falleció; y ahora se había cambiado la tortilla. John era importante en su vida y debía cuidarlo y hacer todo lo posible por no perderlo nunca.

Esa noche, no hubo más pesadillas; el resto de días, no hubieron más ataques ni temores en el escenario. Su vida siguió el transcurso natural y normal (o al menos tan normal como la vida de un Beatle podía ser) y eso quedó en el olvido. John estaba bastante más pendiente de Paul y muchas veces el bajista tenía que recordarle que no era un niño pequeño y que no hacía falta que lo vigilaran las 24 horas el día. Pero John insistía y él le dejaba, bastante gustoso aunque no le gustara reconocerlo en voz alta. Compartir el momento de debilidad lo ayudó más de lo que nunca pensó y sabía que podía confiar en John para cuando tuviera un problema, lo que le calmó mucho más. Fue un momento de amistad y de amor de verdad entre dos personas que se sentían solas, pero que al juntarse lograban sentirse queridas sinceramente aunque solo fuera por un periodo muy breve de tiempo. Y eso lo sabían solo ellos dos (just the _two of "them"_).

FIN


End file.
